ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American actor, singer, voice actor and comedian who specializes in voice acting. Voices * The Little Blue Brontosaurus (1983) - Additional voices * Marvel Tails (1985-1987) - Peter Porker/Spider-Ham, Thrr Dog of Thunder * Oliver (1988 film) (1988) - The Crocodiles, Doctor, Reptilian #8, Additional voices * Oliver the Giant Kitten (1988) - Dokarian #8, Robber #6, Additional voices * Oliver's Love (1988) - Horde Trooper #5, Additional voices * I Wanted a Black Cat (1988) - Presto Change-O, The Lesser Wambini, Dr. Noodleman, Dr. Void, Additional voices * Oliver Likes a Snow (1988) - Additional voices * Oliver's Christmas Carol (1988) - Doctor and Additional voices * Flik the Blue Ant (1998) - Bee #7, Pollen Jock #17, Additional voices * House of Mouse (2000 film) (2000) - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Einstein, Figaro, Pegasus, Tantor, Flit, Dumbo, Hen-Wen, Ivan the Cat, Evinrude, Elliott, Bulk and Rajah *Jak 6 - Zikun * Carmen Sandiego - The Chief * SpongeBob SquarePants - Animal Vocal Effects: Lion * Peanuts (reboot) - Snoopy and Woodstock * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2016 episode The Return of Parasprites) - George the Explorer and Bill the Parasprite * Garfield and Friends (2016) - Garfield * Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery (2016) - Scooby-Doo, Kappa, Ueno Zoo animals, Keiko the Whale, Tengus, Akkorokamui * Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny (2016) - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Seaweed Monster, Nail Polish Monster, The Abominable Snowman, The Slade Monster * How the Grinch Stole Beetlejuice's Spotlight (2016) - Sandclown * Muppet Babies (2017) - Baby Kermit, Baby Skeeter, Baby Beaker * Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy: The Kankers Movie (2017) - Marie Kanker (duck noises) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2018) - Scooby-Doo * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and additional voices * Donnick the Daddy (2018) - Baby Goose, Baby Duck * The Future (2018) - Malcom Olson Lan * Horror Theater (2018) - Cujo (vocal effects only) * Toy Story Beginnings (2019) - Gonks * Life in the Future (2020) - Malcom Lan * NCU's Jimmy Neutron (2029) - Goddard *''Gumball's Amazing World'' - Richard Watterson *''The Lion King Reborn'' (2018) - The baby baboon, Ned the Elephant *''The Lion King Returns'' (2019) - Ned the Elephant *''Shinzo (2015 Anime)'' - Raijin * Humongous: The Television Series - Pep the dog * The Adventures of Putt-Putt and Friends - Pep the dog *Turrican: Ambush - The Machine *Turrican: Conquest - The Machine * Teenagers - Plaqueo the Dog * Pete & His Gigantic Feet (TV Series) - the skunk * Pete & His Gigantic Feet (2020 Film) - the Mighty Bear Known for: * Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo in Scooby-Doo * Megatron/Galvatron in The Transformers * Garfield in The Garfield Show * Doctor Claw in Inspector Gadget * Legion Loud (angry screams) in Aw, Legion * Abu the monkey in Aladdin Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:A Bug's Life Voice Actors Category:A Bug's Life Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Voice Actors Category:American people of German descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Disney XD reboot) Voice Actors Category:Mittens the Cat Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:The Magic Store Voice Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:Teenagers Voice Actors